


Slow Burn

by tempusborealis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusborealis/pseuds/tempusborealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't smother his blaze. It was time to move on. Literal drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

A cry tore its way through her throat, ragged and breathy. It was done, over. She just couldn't take it anymore. Isaac could take his drugs and rot in hell. A harsh sob barked from her lips as she collapsed to the floor of her apartment, boneless. He was burning – his brain, his life, his soul. And damn the fire was gorgeous. Like oxygen she was sucked in; used up, exhausted. And no matter her intentions, oxygen could never extinguish a fire. No matter. He was doing a fine job of that himself.

Her fingers picked at the carpet in front of her face as her breaths became more regular. She couldn't smother his blaze. It was time to move on. Simone had a feeling it could not be that simple. Wherever there was fire, oxygen was bound to be drawn and consumed.


End file.
